


Moments in Time

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Gabriel use their friendship for devious acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Kira for all her support. 
> 
> Note: A challenge story, from Omega H.

Willow hurried about, her happiness evident in her eager movements. She gently fixed this or that little thing, hoping to finish it all before they returned.

"Calm down Red," Gabriel laughed. "You'll tire yourself out."

Willow smiled as Gabriel entered the room. Despite her comical words, she too was filled with a fevered excitement.

Suddenly the front door opened. Quickly turning the lights out, the two girls hurried up stairs, hiding their giggles. Changing quickly, they walked slowly back downstairs.

As the note left on the door had instructed, Spike and Angel sat, in the dark, not moving. Gabriel bit back a laugh and slipped over to one candle, Willow moving quickly to another one across the room. Gently blowing on them, Willow guided the two into the quick spell that sent a flurry of light around the room.

The boys were speechless.

The room was encircled by white candles. The floor was covered in cherry blossoms. Set in the center of the room, on a low table, were two bottles of wine, a small dish of strawberries, and a container of chocolate topping.

"What's all this pet?" Spike asked, grinning at Gabriel.

Both girls stepped around so the boys could see them, and the vampires had to draw in unneeded breaths. Willow wore a deep green dress that fit snugly, but not too tight. It was just long enough to leave the girl comfortable, while short enough to show a bit of leg. Her hair was pulled back off her face and fell in gentle waves.

Gabriel wore a dress of dark blue, which made her eyes seem lighter. It clung to her chest, then fell loosely to half-way down her thighs. Her hair was pulled up into dark curls, with strands around her face.

"We just wanted to celebrate," Gabriel said.

Angel swallowed, then swallowed again. "Why?" he asked.

"Cause we're happy," Willow explained with a giggle.

The girls sank down to sit next to the boys, pouring the vampires wine out of one bottle and themselves glasses out of the other.

"Blood wine," Gabriel explained to the boys. They nodded, and all sipped their drinks. After several moments of drinking, talking, and nibbling at the strawberries, Angel could take no more. Sweeping Willow up into his arms, he carried her up stairs.

Gabriel watched them go, laughing. "I told you not to tire yourself out," she called after Willow.

Spike pulled her closer to him, tucking her under his arm. "This was very sweet," he said.

"I know," Gabriel leaned against him with a sigh. "Did you like it?"

"Always," he said softly. They sat in silence for a moment longer, the candles dimming until the room was barely lit.

"I still don't understand why," Spike said, breaking the silence.

Gabriel sighed, looking up into his face. "We will always be strangers," she whispered.

He lowered his lips to brush across her forehead. "Forever."


End file.
